


Invitation

by Cazadora



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Cullen, Bisexual Cullen Rutherford, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 21:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cazadora/pseuds/Cazadora
Summary: Cullen and Barris finally give into their attracttion. It was a short fic for Tumblr, but I might either extend it or add more per chapter.





	Invitation

Cullen always found lovely the way the moonlight filtered through the windows of his tower to mix with the tender bloom of the candles, but the way it reflected on Delrin’s emerald eyes was something different, and it prompted a wide and silly smile all across his face, which at the same time made the Templar’s eyes smile shyly. Cullen was amazed at how smooth the other man was in all he did, even now as he was kneeling in front of the Inquisition’s Commander and taking him into his mouth. They had shared a few dirty jokes at the tavern, acted cocky around each other and even dared an invitation to meet alone. But when silence was the only one around them, both men had gone slightly shy and nervous, starting with short kisses interrupted by giggles that slowly became more confident and passionate, not just their tongues wanting to feel each other, but the hands as well. And when Delrin’s posed on his growing excitement, the Templar gave him a playful smile and got on his knees, nicely undoing his belt and putting down his trousers. He had then steadied his erection with a hand and took it into his warm mouth, pleasing Cullen in a way he would describe as sweet, sensual and polite.

But the Commander didn’t want to be selfish, and despite him loving what Ser Barris was doing to him he indicated him to stop. And although he released the Commander, he pressed his lips and tongue against Cullen’s sack, licking it as he looked up, and waiting for the man to speak.

“It’s… it’s your turn,” he managed to say between gasps and moans, instantly regretting speaking so soon as Delrin left his sex and stood up, kissing his lips.

“Do you like the taste of your dick?,” he then snorted, Cullen needing a couple of seconds to realize what he meant.

“You jerk!,” he laughed as he gave him a playful pat on the chest.

“I’m sorry!,” he apologized, kissing him on the cheek. Cullen grinned and took off his shirt, then his own, only Barris’ trousers remaining on the scene.

“You can sit on the desk or the chair if you’d like,” the Commander said, distracted at the Templar’s beautiful skin, tight around his sculpted torso.

“Actually,” Delrin thought out loud, then looking at Cullen devilish, “let’s do it _on_ the desk.”

The man replied with an equally naughty smile and pushed off the stuff that rested on the table to make room for them, sitting then on it. Delrin chuckled and removed his pants, kneeling between Cullen’s legs on the wood.

“I’m sorry,” the Templar shyly said. “I’m a bit nervous and it’s not…”

Cullen, who now had Ser Barris’s semi-erected sex a few inches away from his face, blushed and smiled coyly.

“No! It’s nice! I… I like it.”

Despite Delrin’s concern, his member showed long and elegant, inviting Cullen to swiftly take it in his mouth, not as smoothly as the other man had taken him. Still, Barris loved his roughness, and soon was rock hard against the Commander’s tongue, whose hands clutched the Templar’s perfect butt cheeks.

“That feels amazing,” a soft hand gratefully stroked Cullen’s hair as Barris moaned, trying not to start thrusting into his mouth and letting the Commander take care of him. But only for a while, since they were both eager for more.

“Are you… hard now?,” Cullen asked. Barris sat in front of him, in the space between his legs, and poked Cullen’s erection with his own.

“En garde, Commander!”

Cullen snorted and firmly grabbed his sex by the base, engaging into a “swordfight” with his lover, both making swinging noises until they ended laughing, their glans gently rubbing together as the silence and the intimacy filled them. They delighted in each other’s eyes as the sexual pleasure naturally drew them together into a sweet and tender kiss.

“I’ll fight my way into your cave if I must, Ser Barris,” Cullen whispered, not expecting the other man to burst into a happy and melodic laughter.

“Maker, Cullen, you are cute.”

He kissed the Commander’s blushing face and got their bodies closer together, pressing his entrance against Cullen’s sex to start merging into one loving figure at the rhythm of their pants, kisses and caresses.


End file.
